Kaladesh (Plane)
Kaladesh is one of the planes in Magic: The Gathering. It was extensively featured in the same titled expansion Magic Duels: Kaladesh. In Magic Duels we first encounter the plane of Kaladesh in Magic Duels: Origins' story mode. In Chandra's campaign we follow the story of the planeswalker , Kaladesh being her homeworld and where her planeswalker spark is initially ignited. Lore The world of Kaladesh is a living work of art, owing its bright existence to the tangible presence of aether. Aether is the raw magical energy that inhabits the space between planes in the Multiverse. While it's nominally present on many planes, on Kaladesh it's a critical part of the ecosystem. The life-giving energy infuses the natural world, sculpting the earth and waterways, drawing trees and plants into delicate twisting patterns, and attracting wild creatures like a magnetic force. Ever since the ingenious inventor Avaati Vya developed a process to refine volatile raw aether, it has also been inextricably woven into the world's culture of inspired invention. The Consulate, Kaladesh's governing body, recognized the potential of aether as a fuel and designed distribution methods to ensure that it was accessible to all. Their efforts led to a plane-wide inventors' renaissance, a time of hope, optimism, and boundless creativity. Now, clockwork automotons walk the streets, whirling thopters flit over the markets, and elegant gear-driven mechanisms raise and lower the very streets and buildings of the cities themselves. As bright and wondrous as Kaladesh is, it still faces its share of strife. A faction known as the renegades believes that the Consulate is infringing on their freedoms. They refuse to adhere to safety regulations and aether quotas, and they undermine the Consulate's efforts to provide structure and lawfulness. But renegade activity aside, this is a time of celebration. The Consulate has recently announced the Inventors' Fair, a month-long festival to celebrate the myriad inventions of the Great Aether Boom. Airships will race, automaton constructs will battle, genius minds will face-off, and elegant design will reign supreme. The head judge of the fair has installed the meticulous and diligent vedalken Dovin Baan as Senior Inspector, and Dovin has promised that the fair will go off without a hitch. He has recently elicited the help of the Gatewatch to mitigate potential renegade threats. Nothing will stop the people of Kaladesh from basking in the brilliance of their genius creations.Kaladesh plane/story page at wizards.com Cities Ghirapur, City of Wonders The largest city on Kaladesh, Ghirapur is a massive cogwork machine that comes alive with the power of aether. The city extends from the port district of Bomat, located at the confluence of Kaladesh's three major rivers, through a multitude of varied and distinct neighborhoods, including the bustling Eleven Bridges market district, the aviaries of Freejam, the metalworking zone of Weldfast, the cosmopolitan greenbelt of Kujar, and the artist colony known as Giants' Walk. Ghirapur was founded on the spirit of invention, and today it is home to the Consulate government, which strives to uphold the founders' principles of optimism, creative freedom, and hope. Lathnu, City at the Top of the World Lathnu is a remote settlement in the far north perched high on the Devra Cliffs; it can only be reached via vertical rail track, or a very long and strenuous climb. Lathnu's economy is based around mining and smelting the metals found in the mountains, which inventors throughout Kaladesh depend on to build their wondrous devices. Peema, Touched by Aether Spanning tens of thousands of acres, the wild forest of Peema is home to a population of elves who are deeply connected to the flow of aether. Daily, aether streams dip from the aethersphere to wind through the flora and imbue the fauna. The plants and trees are more vibrant in Peema, and the creatures are stronger, faster, and livelier than their counterparts elsewhere on Kaladesh. Vahd, the Golden Steps An expansive region that was once solely devoted to farming, Vahd took on a new identity during the Great Aether Boom, becoming a hub of the aerowright industry. The wheat fields surrounding the villages of Panka, Cambi, and Maranjapur were cleared away to make room for runways, hangars, and workshops, and many farmers trained to become aerowrights and test pilots. References Category:Planes Category:Lore